


Right to Know

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Gym Sex, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khalisah al-Jilani's the latest reporter to take up the position of war correspondent aboard the Normandy. She has a pretty twisted view of the galaxy's greatest soldier. But that's OK, because Commander Shepard goes through reporters like a transvestite goes through nylons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right to Know

**Author's Note:**

> A kmeme fill:  
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44909467#t44909467

Khalisah loved the feeling of lightness that came over her when she pushed through the burn. With her eyes closed, she could almost feel the arctic breeze on her cheeks. The treadmill accelerated to match her lengthening stride. She stabbed her toes down with every step, imagining the crunch of her spikes into fresh snowfall by the banks of the river.

She opened her eyes to the echoing cave of the Normandy's cargo bay, her dreams of the frozen north chased away by the clash of heavy footsteps on the deck.

“Warming up is soft,” Shepard was saying. Khalisah didn't turn her head. She didn't want to let go of her nostalgia. But her curiosity overwhelmed her as usual. Her eyes tracked to the right, watching Commander Shepard and her loyal attack-dog Ashley Williams approach the gym. Even without their weapons and armor, they were imposing figures. “You don't get to warm up before a surprise attack.”

“That's stupid,” Ashley replied. “You're just lazy.”

Shepard coughed pointedly.

“You're just lazy, _ma'am_ ,” Ashley repeated. They both ignored Khalisah as they passed in front of her treadmill. Ashley dumped her towel on one of the machines and began to bend and stretch out the long muscles of her legs.

Khalisah knew she would have made a terrible soldier. She didn't take being told what to do well. On the plus side, her inability to take anything at face value made her an effective journalist. Looking at Ashley curling gracefully down to touch her toes, feet spread far apart, she doubted that anyone could get thighs that solid naturally. They gave soldiers all kinds of upgrades to make them stronger. Her rear, footballs mating in a slick nylon shrink-wrap, surely also came straight from the quartermaster. Perhaps from his select stock, Khalisah might allow.

“You ready yet, Ash?” Shepard asked. Khalisah watched out of the corner of her eye. Shepard had her hands on her hips. The bare midriff between her workout shorts and supportive top rippled with lean muscle. She stood with an easy confidence, back straight and chin up.

Khalisah caught Shepard's glinting eye over the top of Ashley's raised buttocks. She blinked away quickly. Shepard had turned down her requests for an interview several times already. There was always some more pressing task. Khalisah jogged on, her mouth set into a determined line. If she couldn't get an interview, she could at least do a portrait of the woman who was going to save them all. That was according to the more infatuated reportage of her less clear-thinking colleagues. Khalisah would show the galaxy the real Commander Shepard.

“Locked and loaded, Commander,” Ashley replied, unfolding herself. “What did you have in mind?”

“Just wanted to see if you knew all the hand-to-hand tricks yet,” replied Shepard. “It's been a while. And you're a Spectre now. People have expectations.” Her eyes darted over briefly to Khalisah. 

“I got in some practice while you were... you know,” Ashley admitted. “But hey, you know me. I don't have much use for the fancy moves.”

“And there isn't anyone I'd rather go back-to-back with in a bar fight,” Shepard said. She circled around on the mat, putting Ashley between her and Khalisah's treadmill. “But sometimes your enemy will be a sneaky cold-hearted s.o.b. who needs taking down _hard_.”

Khalisah's foot came down with a thump on the treadmill as her heart raced. She nearly stumbled but recovered quickly. She couldn't escape the impression that Shepard wasn't just talking to Ashley. Her palms started to sweat. She jogged on.

“OK,” said Shepard. “Come at me. Don't hold ba...” Shepard didn't finish her sentence because then the two women were in rapid motion. Khalisah watched with eyes wide as Shepard blocked or avoided several bone-jarring blows. Ashley shuffled along gracelessly, one foot forward, between launching dangerously fast combinations, almost exclusively using her fists. Shepard bounced on the balls of her feet, retaliating from range and dodging elegantly.

They went back and forth a few times before Ashley let go with a hopelessly timed haymaker that left her wide open. Shepard took advantage of the opening to press Ashley, slinging a fist snake-fast at her head. Khalisah's cheeks burned with satisfaction as Shepard grunted in surprise. Her midriff folded around Ashley's raised foot and the air left her lungs. The great Commander, tricked!

But even Ashley's massive thigh pistoning straight into her stomach wasn't enough to put Shepard down. A turn, a tumble, and suddenly Ashley was sitting on her butt, her eyes a little crossed. She tried to recover but Shepard had wrapped an arm around her neck and locked her ankles around her midriff. Despite being lighter, preventing Ashley from exploiting her superior strength was just a matter of leverage.

“Woah,” Ashley declared. Khalisah saw her muscles relax as she let Shepard just hold her. “What just happened?” Khalisah thought she recognised the stunned expression on Ashley's face. She'd seen it in the mirror after her first interview with Shepard. She'd gone straight to the nearest bar and had a stiff drink. The balls on that woman. Khalisah was glad that she wasn't the only one who was affected by Shepard's bulldozer charm.

Shepard sniffed a little. “Your hair needs a wash,” she said. She released Ashley and helped her up. “Come on, let's do it again at quarter-speed, I'll show you.” 

Khalisah watched the lesson with a pang of envy. The closest thing she had to a mentor was her former editor at Westerlund. She was pretty sure the sexual harassment charges had been manufactured to push Alberto out so that the new owners could install their own man. Khalisah missed the way he'd helped her untangle the threads of a story, pointing out the unlikely connections that she'd overlooked.

“OK, so here's where I give you the foot,” Ashley said. She extended her leg at snail's pace, her muscles rippling with control. Now that she wasn't moving so fast, Khalisah could see the dark patches on her shorts and crop-top, sweat making her skin glow under the harsh overhead lighting.

“Had me fooled,” Shepard admitted as she stepped in to bend herself around the foot. Her face was healthily pink but she showed no other signs of fatigue. “So I took a hold just here,” she continued, reaching forward to slip her hand into the cleft of Ashley's ass, cupping one cheek firmly.

“Oh, you did _not_ ,” said Ashley. She batted Shepard's hand away, but not too hard.

Khalisah set her eyes front and her mouth into a line. She didn't need to watch Shepard corrupting another good Alliance soldier. She hadn't spoken to Ashley much, but she'd done her homework when she found out she was coming on board the Normandy. Ashley Williams had been one of the few credible voices critical of the sainted Shepard. Now it looked like she'd been drawn back into the web. To see such a strong, proud woman reduced to a giggling sycophant was too much for Khalisah. She pounded at the treadmill angrily, accelerating almost faster than it could adjust. Her breath snorted through flared nostrils.

Suddenly Shepard was right in front of her. “Hey, Jilani,” she said. “I heard you wanted an interview.”

Now? Khalisah's eyes bugged wide, but she retained her self-control. She quickly throttled her sprint back to a trot. “Let me get the camera,” she replied, a little out of breath. “And it's _al_ -Jilani.”

But Shepard had already started walking. “See you upstairs!” she called over her shoulder, a wry grin on her face.

Khalisah shut down the treadmill as quickly as she could. She ran over her mental checklist of questions. By whose authority was Shepard operating? Was she working for the Alliance, or the Council? What ties did she still have to Cerberus? What guarantee could she give that the krogan would turn to peace once the war was over? She muttered under her breath, considering the best opener to get under Shepard's skin and put her off balance. 

Did she have time for a shower? She was a bit of a mess. The elevator ride to the starboard cargo hold was short. She marched in, already pulling her running top over her head. 

A wolf-whistle welcomed her. Khalisah stopped dead as the door whispered shut behind her. Shepard was reclining on the sofa, ankle crossed on her knee, arms spread wide. Ashley was standing, perusing the board where Khalisah liked to brainstorm her story ideas. “Anyone ever tell you you have a great body, Khalisah?” said Shepard.

“Commander,” Khalisah managed. “I thought you meant...” She hesitated. Shepard was sending her a message. It was her ship. They'd do the interview wherever she wanted. Well, two could play at that game. She was comfortable enough in just her sports bra. And maybe Shepard would be distracted and let slip what she really thought for a change. She tossed aside her top. “Never mind.”

Khalisah booted up her camera drone and stood a few paces away from the sofa, collecting herself. Ashley moved away to get out of the frame. Good. The visuals were better that way, the arrogant Commander aloof and alone.

“So Commander, when the war's over, will you retire on Earth?” Khalisah asked. She let a little bit of the anger she felt inform her tone, just on the edge of strident. 

“Oh, great question!” Ashley said, stepping forward. Her hand slid around Khalisah's side to rest lightly on her hip.

Khalisah looked daggers at her.

“Oh gosh, sorry, Khalisah,” Ashley said. “I know what a mean bitch she can be, I'm just here to be your moral support. Oh wow, I'll shut up now. Sorry.” She withdrew her hand and retreated all of half a pace.

Khalisah turned back to Shepard to catch her mouthing something quietly at Williams. 'I know'. She flicked her head back to see Ashley's cheeks turn a fetching shade of pink. “What was that?” she asked. “You said something. What game are you two playing?”

Ashley looked at the floor and muttered something inaudible. “Speak up, Ash,” Shepard ordered. “You know she'll get it out of you. She's a journalist or something.”

Ashley looked shyly at Khalisah. “I said you're kind of hot when you're working,” she said. “Sorry. Sorry. Back to the interview. But oh my god. Your face when you're digging for dirt? So cute. Sorry. Shutting up.”

Khalisah found that her heart was pounding. She could feel the heat rising off Ashley's body, still flushed from sparring. Ashley Williams had it all, looks, charm, a stunning physique. Why on Earth wasn't she running the show? Focus, al-Jilani. What would Alberto say?

“You got any more questions for me, Jilani?” Shepard interrupted her train of thought. Khalisah spat out the first thing that came into her head.

“What really happened to Diana Allers, Commander?” she asked. “The people have a right to know the truth.”

“Varren bite,” said Shepard calmly.

“Tax fraud,” said Ashley at exactly the same time, a little bit excitedly.

Khalisah watched them exchange a look. A secret! She pounced. “Neither of which require a month in the hospital, Commander! The rumor was she filed a story you didn't like. Did you give her the boot because she saw something she wasn't supposed to? A conspiracy to sacrifice humanity to defeat the Reapers?”

Shepard laughed. 

“No, honey,” said Ashley. “You've got it all wrong.” Her hand rose to stroke idly at Khalisah's hair.

“She told me she had dirt on you,” Khalisah said. When in doubt, bait them.

“No,” said Shepard confidently. “She didn't. Ashley?”

“Uh-uh,” confirmed Ashley. “She never would. Hey.” Khalisah turned at Ashley's last word to find her closing fast. Ashley gathered her up in her long powerful arms and sought out her lips before she could react.

Khalisah felt her body respond to the softest of kisses, motor neurons backfiring crazily at this new development. Ashley was a fantastic kisser. And she hadn't been with anybody for months. Her body twitched in Ashley's arms, her limbs loose. “What...” she gasped, her head lolling back. “What about Emily Wong?”

Shepard had stood up from the sofa to play the other slice of bread in the reporter sandwich. “What _about_ Miss Wong?” she murmured directly into Khalisah's ear.

Khalisah broke out into a sweat at the heat rising from the two women's hard bodies. She felt delirious. Her body was betraying her. Her mind fell back on instinct. She kept pressing the point. “She hasn't filed a story since she left the ship,” she said.

Ashley stopped up Khalisah's mouth again, and started to spread her legs apart with one of her monstrous thighs. Khalisah struggled weakly, but Shepard took her thin wrists and held them firmly at her sides. “Emily volunteered to help refugees,” said Shepard. She nibbled at Khalisah's earlobe. “She gave up journalism. She wasn't helping anyone.”

Khalisah moaned with delight as Ashley slid a hand down between her legs. “Bullshit,” she sighed. “She had the scoop on so many huge scandals... you chased her off... you hate reporters. You're unaccountable. You're bad. You're... ah... uh... harder... please... oh!” Khalisah was disgusted that she couldn't stop herself from begging. 

“You're wrong,” Shepard told her. “I'm the saviour of the Citadel. I'm Commander Shepard, and you're my favourite reporter on the Normandy.”

“I'm the only... unh!... reporter,” Khalisah managed. She was sweating freely now as Ashley manipulated her expertly. Her feet barely touched the ground as she was lifted and held between the two powerful women. “Allers. Wong. Shepard. Pattern. Secret.”

“Ask me a question,” whispered Shepard. “If you ask nicely I'll tell you whatever you want. Ask me to make you come if you like.”

Khalisah whimpered at the thought. But she was stronger than Shepard knew. “Allers. What did you really do to Allers?” she said. “Oh!” Ashley was alternating taking her breath away with her mouth and fingering her nut.

“Wore her out,” replied Shepard. “Isn't that right, Williams?”

“Yes, ma'am,” replied Ashley. She had a look of perfect contentment on her face as she drew back for a moment to survey Khalisah's condition. “Used her all up.”

“Wong!” cried Khalisah. “What about Wong?” Her hips gyrated as her body sought more complete satisfaction.

“Ran her ragged,” said Shepard. “That tongue...”

“Oh god, don't remind me, Skipper!” said Ashley. “I sure hope this one likes being on her knees.”

Khalisah's climax chose that moment to overwhelm her. She twitched and jerked in their inescapable hold. Her jaw locked as the waves of pleasure rose to engulf her. She tried to protest through gritted teeth. “Nnnnnn...” She'd never kneel before Shepard. Never!

Williams though... what a sweetheart... and her lips tasted so good...

The image of Ashley's killer thighs locked around her head filled her mind's eye as her orgasm detonated and took her away.


End file.
